1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to drive means for vehicles more particularly motorcycles and especially to drive means using a flexible toothed belt as between the engine and the clutch and, if desired, also between the clutch and transmission and the rear wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the drive of vehicles such as motorcycles typically in the prior art the drive utilized has been a chain drive. This drive means required a gear or sprocket wheel on the shaft of the engine, a gear or sprocket wheel on the main shaft of the transmission on the power side of the clutch, a further gear or sprocket wheel on the counter shaft of the transmission and then a corresponding gear or sprocket wheel on the shaft of the rear wheel. Two metallic chains were used, one between the engine and clutch and one between the transmission and the rear wheel. The chains used are, of course, heavy, expensive, require lubrication, are noisy, have considerable vibrations and otherwise lack many desirable characteristics and attributes not attainable in a metallic chain. The herein invention accordingly seeks to provide an improvement in the drive means as referred to for motorcycles which not only overcomes all of the deficiencies and drawbacks attendant to the metallic prior art chains as described and at the same time realize a large number of desirable advantages as outlined hereinafter.